


I Will Wait For You

by ZoeLinkingal



Series: J2M-Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Conventions, J2M-Prompts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeLinkingal/pseuds/ZoeLinkingal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jensen and Misha had finally slept together. But Jensen had left before Misha woke up and had been avoiding him ever since. So, when Misha learns of the "Misha's a whore" comment, he believes it's Jensen's way of telling him how much he regrets the night they spent together.</p><p>(Story starts as a combined panel at a Supernatural convention)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Wait For You

Loud applause, screams, squeals and whistling could be heard as Misha and Sebastian take the stage for their combined panel. Sebastian is first revealed, jumping out from the curtains as the screams from the fangirls (and boys) reach it's peak. He smiled brightly and flailed his hands above his head crazily as Misha walks out of the curtain, smiling shyly, looking from the audience to Sebastian and then back to the audience, head hanging slightly low. The day had been rough, Jensen and Misha had finally went all the way with their on-again/off-again relationship. However, it had not went as well as Misha had thought. Jensen had been avoiding him all day since since what happened last night.  
  
A weary thought went through Misha's head, _'Just get through this panel and get home.'_   as he and Sebastian take their seats on stage.  
  
The screams died down after a few moments and a fangirl screamed from the crowd, "WE LOVE YOU SEBASTIAN!!!" Upon hearing that, Sebastian laughed unruly and reached over to his right and grabbed Misha by the shoulders nearer to him, "Yea, Misha's right here, too." and then he winked at Misha. More screams erupted from the audience, as always.  
  
Misha wasn't feeling too into the mood, however he still had to try and play along for the fans, and also to not make Sebastian look bad. Misha hanged his head low with a crooked smile, acting shy as he looked from the ground to Sebastian and than to the audience. The fans, of course, erupts in laughter at Misha's supposed shyness.  
  
The panel is officially underway as Sebastian patted Misha on the back and stood up from his chair, walking towards the audience, signalling that he wanted to share some stories before questions were opened. Misha stayed in his seat, shoulders slouching a little, as he lets Sebastian do what he does best.  
  
With a big smile, Sebastian started, "Well, you know. Earlier today, I went around to Jared's room," He pauses and moves his brows up and down at the audience, emitting some _'wooos~'_ from the fans before he continued, "I started to knock on the door and than for some reason, the door just flew open. It was like he knew that I was coming. Heh, _coming_." Sebastian paused and giggles as the audience laughs again. "So we went out for lunch, we wanted to get Misha with us, too, but we couldn't find him anywhere," Sebastian turns to look at Misha and asked in a slightly quizzical voice, "Where were you? Were you still at the convention or-"  
  
A rasped voice replied, "I, I was, uhm, I was handling some, very, very," The voice going slightly high, "important.. stuff." Misha's lips crooked up slightly as he ended his sentence.  
  
"Oh?" Sebastian replied and turned back to the audience, "Well, as we were walking out of the restaurant, into the rented car, a fan - a woman - ran up to us and squeals in a really weird voice and a thick russian accent, **'Oh my God, oh my God! Can I get an autogram please?'** and Jared was shocked. Literally, _stunned_ for words and I was trying to contain myself-" Laughter erupted from the floor once again, "From the corner of my eye, I could see that Jared was trying to look everywhere but the fan - the sky, the ground, the car, me - everywhere. Well, I put us out of our misery and gave the fan what she wanted. Jared too, but he was biting his cheeks so hard that he just burst out in laughter when we were finally in the car. He could not stop laughing at the thick accent and the nervous pronounciation of the word. I mean, _autogram_ , who does it these days?" The crowd screams with _'wooos~!'_   again.  
  
At the thought of Jared laughing his ass off, Misha could not help but laugh lightly as well, slapping his thighs with his palm and using his mic hand rubbing his nose as he smiled at the thought. As he settled, he sucked in his breathe and said, "Well, if you guys," he signalled the crowd with his free hands, "wanna know how it's like on set when we're all laughing," Misha points at Sebastian, indicating the story that he'd just said, "That's how it is." The crowd emits a small laugh again and Misha chuckles lightly at the fond memories of Jared's pranks.  
  
Misha stood up from his seat, "Well, Jared's a very empathetic guy, much like his character Sam so," He nods knowingly at Sebastian, "That's probably why he could feel that you were going to his room." Misha's voice went up a higher notch as he speaks his next line, "I don't know, uhm, if it's his character bleeding into him but, heh, he was surely not empathetic with me," The crowd laughs again, "Heh, no no, Jared's pranks certainly lighten the mood on the set. Uhm, especially during really really intense scenes. Like, you know, uhm, someone could be dying and Jared could be grabbing Jensen's balls-" Misha laughed lightly at the thought of that and shakes his head momentarily, "So yeah, it's kinda hard to be in a sad mood when Jared's doing that all the time."  
  
Sebastian cracks up in laughter as he agrees with Misha, "Yeah I certainly remember that."  
  
Both actors returned to their chairs, Sebastian clearly still smiling brightly and Misha slipped back into his shell of insecurities. He looked ever so slightly at Sebastian and envied the energetic man, how is he always so happy? As Sebastian raised his microphone to speak, Misha jerked slightly, remembering that they were doing a panel, he had to stop feeling dejected.  
  
"So, questions, questions? Questions for the handsome guy right here?" Sebastian signalled at Misha while looking left and right at the lines, his gaze settled to the left as a female fan dressed as Castiel in purgatory, with white washed shirt and a dirty trenchcoat, steps up to the microphone, "Ah you, right there, what's your question darling?"  
  
The fan introduced herself as Angela from Italy, she giggled slightly as Sebastian called her 'darling' before she held the microphone steady to ask her question, "My question is for both of you.  What's it like to be betrayed on the show?-"  
  
"What do you mean betrayed?" Misha shoots back coldly, squinting his eyes and Sebastian laughs out too loudly.  
  
"Like, when Balthazar found out that Cas was working with Crowley and when Dean said to Cas that he can't stay, what's it like, as an actor, to play in those scenes?"  
  
Misha shifts in his seat as the inevitable thought of Jensen absent from his bedside this morning flashes across his eyes for a split second, "Well," he looks to Sebastian, indicating that he would answer the question first and Sebastian nod's, giving Misha the go ahead. "Uhm, he's a dick," The audience laughs and applauses as they knew instantly that he was referring to Dean. As the noise dies down, Misha continued, "And then he plays the character," Misha maintained a serious face as Sebastian and the audience laughs lightly at his cross-reference. Misha looks at his feet for a slight moment, his lips in a tight line, before he speaks again, "Well, uhm, as I said, Jared's always pranking us, me, on the set so, in that scene, Jared was in the room, you could just imagine how not-tense it was." Misha stretched out his hands, palm facing up at the asker, "So, yea, that was my very boring answer, to your, uhm, very intellectually stimulating question." Once again, the audience laughs and Sebastian shifted uncomfortably in his seat, finally sensing the tension and sad mood that Misha was in.  
  
At that moment, Sebastian decided that he had to spice things up abit.  
  
He raised his microphone and began, "Well, what's it like... Hmm..." He turns towards Misha, "I always thought that Castiel would do everything he needed to defeat Raphael." he then turns to the audience with a big smile, "But I had no idea that having sex with Mark Sheppard was on that list." He winks at the audience as the crowd of fangirls screamed in favour of the thought of the Angel and the King of Hell getting it on. Sebastian widens his eyes and nods, "I was mortified when I got wind of that. Imagine how Dean would feel!"  
  
The cheer gets louder and louder, claps could be heard from every direction in the convention hall. Normally, Misha would have smirked and played along with Sebastian, saying things along the lines of, _'Well, to be honest, Dean is really non-reciprocal so, suck it.'_   But no, not today. He didn't feel like making any Dean/Cas jokes today, after being cold shouldered by Jensen all day long. He managed to work up a tight smile, not even bearing his teeth as he exclaimed, "Wow." he shakes his head, "I had no idea you knew _that_ much."  
  
The audience again laughs lightly. Sebastian had half expected that Misha would rebutt with a subtle sexual comment regarding Dean. But, it seems that the blue-eyed actor was having none of it today.  
  
Throughout the panel, Misha proved to be unentertained by interesting questions or by Sebastian's antics. The blonde actor tried hard to push Misha into a sacastic come-back but it proved futile. Misha was just having none of it tonight. The panel, however, went by smoothly, no fan went home unsatisfied and all was good.  
  
Except for Misha.  
  
  
-  
  
  
They exited the convention hall via the guest exit. Misha walked out first, head hanging low, unwilling to draw anymore attention to himself. He just wanted to go back to his hotel room, have a warm shower and sleep off the bad memories. He had given up on the thought of talking to Jensen tonight, the younger actor obviously uncomfortable with his presence.  
  
Sebastian caught up with Misha and lightly patted his back, this made Misha perked up and smiled reflexly at the witty blonde actor. "Hey," Misha greeted him.  
  
"Hey yourself, what's up with you tonight?" Sebastian asked with a concerned look, the public persona no where in sight.  
  
Misha sighed a heavy sigh and looked away momentarily before replying, "Uhm, I just... I just had a bad day, Seb. I don't know, man." Misha sighed again, shaking his head lightly. His mind ached as millions of thoughts ran through his mind. _Is it over? Are we done? Did I let him down?_  
  
"Hey." Sebastian tapped him again, pulling the younger actor from his thoughts. "Is there anything - _anything_ -  you want to talk about?"  
  
Misha squinted his eyes and pouted his mouth, looking longingly at Sebastian. _'Should I?'_   he thought. He really wanted to get things off his chest, to spill his guts out to somebody, anybody. But, Jensen has always been a very private person, he would not like things revealed without permission. Misha smiled weakly at his friend and shook his head lightly, "I'll figure it out. Thank you."  
  
Sebastian nodded, "Okay, Misha, if you say so." He began to talk ahead, turning his head slightly and raised his eyebrows at Misha, "Call me. Please. If something goes wrong, okay?" He asked. Misha nodded and Sebastian went off, leaving Misha to ponder at his thoughts.  
  
He continued walking towards his hotel, eyes closing for a little while as fatigue conquered his body with every step, coupled by the sad thoughts that is Jensen Ackles weighing down on him. He passed by the cafeteria that was on the hotel's ground floor, he could see Jensen laughing heavily as Jared was moving his hands about, probably explaining a joke. From the corner of his eyes, he also saw Sebastian coming out of the cafe's washroom and waved at Jared and Jensen, smiling as he walked over to them and gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheeks as some fangirls chuckled in the corner. Misha smiled, his mood lifting up just for a second. He had half a mind to join them, he was attracted by the joyous atmosphere that the trio was emitting but then, there stood Jensen Ackles, the bane of his night. If Misha joined the trio, Jensen would have left. He wanted Jensen to be the one happy at least, so Misha sighed and headed to the lift lobby, saddened once again that he could not join his friends for a laugh that he needed.  
  
  
-  
  
  
Misha came out of his shower, dripping slightly, a white towel draped over his head as one hand held it in place. He was too lazy to dress himself as he had no intentions to go out of his room tonight. He just wanted to laze in bed and be sad.  
  
He went over to his king-size bed and laid down, tossing the towel mindlessly on the floor somewhere. He cursed slightly as the lights were still on but he was too emotionally weak to get up and turn them off. He draped his arm over his eyes as last night's events played ever so vividly in his mind.  
  
He remembered that sounds of Jensen's moan as he took the younger actor into his mouth, looking up at Jensen seductively. He liked the way Jensen's head tilted back, he liked the way his stomach abs contracted, he liked.... He just liked the younger actor. So, so much. As the scenes of their foreplay and blowjobs played through his head, Misha felt himself getting harder by the second. His cock springing to life as he remembered the way Jensen said his name when Misha pushed himself so deep into the younger actor's abyss. _'Misha... ah..!'_   as the older male hit Jensen's sweet spot. By now, Misha's free hand had begun rubbing the length of his cock, slowly, as he remembered how Jensen would arch his backside against him whenever Misha slowed down, silently begging for more.  
  
The older male was jerking off so hard that he was nearing the peek of his orgasm. "Fuck.. Fuck... hah, hah, hahhh..." he panted heavily as he ejaculated his load all over his chest and the bedsheets. "Ahhhh...." he let out as his breathing slowly settled down and he smiled a good smile for the first time tonight.  
  
But, he was not satisfied. Misha continued to use three fingers and lightly played with his cock, stroking his member up and down, occasionally using index finger to tap the head, just like how he had played with Jensen's cock last night. He smiled as he kept imagining all the naughty things he wanted to do with Jensen, if he had the chance.  
  
A sudden knock on the door woke him from his senses. Panicking slightly, he blurted out, "Who's there?" Misha got up and pulled out the bed sheets, wiping himself and throwing them out of sigh of the door. The person behind the door still had not replied. Misha was starting the panic eben more now, could it be a fan who found out his room number?  
  
Misha walked towards the door before a rough voice that sounded like Jensen made him stop in his foot tracks, "Uhm.. Misha?"  
  
The older actor was relief, for unknown reasons. He could feel happinness building up in his stomach as he rushed to open the doors. "Hey!" He said, too happily.  
  
Jensen widened his eyes at the sigh before him and gave Misha a questionable look. Misha immediately cursed, "Shit." he pulled Jensen into the room and closed the doors hurriedly. He had forgotten that he was naked as his mind was clouded with excitement. Jensen was often not the type to make the first move with regards to the emotional aspects of their relationship. For the younger actor to be here, it must be a good thing.  
  
"I'll be out in a second." Misha said as he walked hurriedly, disappearing into the walk-in closet. Jensen tried not to stare at Misha's naked back or the way the older male's back muscles moved.  
  
Misha came out of the wardrobe after a few moments, he donned a plain black Puma T-shirt and dark blue jeans that fitted well on his toned legs. He decided between joining Jensen sitting on the bed or just standing, giving some personal space to Jensen. Misha decided that he did not want to make Jensen feel anymore uncomfortable so he stood dumbly in place.  
  
Jensen sat on the edge of the back, palms propped on his thighs as he stared at the carpetted floor of Misha's room. He breathed in soundly and started, "I... I did not mean... what I said, y'know. I.. It just, came out. I don't kn-"  
  
"Hey.." Misha interrupted him, taking a step closer, "I... I don't know if you are okay with.... us. But, I am willing to wait. I am willing to wait, for you." Misha kneeled down infront of Jensen, connecting their heads together, "Take all the time you need, Jensen. We're okay, baby. We're okay."  
  
Jensen felt his eyes tearing up as his face began to sadden. Misha pecked Jensen's lips lightly, "Don't, Jen. Please."  
  
With their heads still connecting, Jensen lightly wipes away his tears, "I... I don't know why," he whimpered, "Why I'm so uncomfortable by the thought of loving you. I don't know, Mish, please, Mish, _please tell me what to do."_  
  
Misha held back his own tears. He had to be strong for Jensen, he had to. Misha was always the strong one. "This... This is foreign to you, Jensen. I know. We'll work through it, Jen, like we always do. We'll work through it. Don't give up, Jen. Please. **Don't.** Give. Up. On. Us." Misha closed his eyes for a second, "I need to hear it from you, Jensen. **Say that you won't give up.** Don't you dare-"  
  
Misha's words were cut off by Jensen's lips on his own. It was a long kiss, it was not a heated one, no. It was a **long** one.

  
 _It was a promise._

  
And in that moment, Misha's lips curled up into a smile and he knew, he just knew, that **they** would live to fight another day.

 

>   
> _Spanish lullabies under moonlit skies_  
>  _We found love there_  
>  _Dancing in the sand, walking hand in hand_  
>  _Both without a care_  
>   
>  _Each day I’m in hell_  
>  _Everyone can tell_  
>  _By the look on my face_  
>  _Not one day goes by that I don’t wonder_  
>  _Why I don’t believe its fate._  
>   
>  _You’re the only one who matters and the only one for me_  
>  _Now I’m lonelier than ever; only your love can save me_  
>  _I’ve wanted this forever but I want you all for me_  
>  _You can put me back together_  
>   
>  _Only your love can save me_

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics: Save Me by My Darkest Days


End file.
